Problem: $h(x) = 3x$ $g(t) = -2t-2-h(t)$ $f(n) = -5n^{2}+h(n)$ $ h(g(8)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(8) = (-2)(8)-2-h(8)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(8)$ $h(8) = (3)(8)$ $h(8) = 24$ That means $g(8) = (-2)(8)-2-24$ $g(8) = -42$ Now we know that $g(8) = -42$ . Let's solve for $h(g(8))$ , which is $h(-42)$ $h(-42) = (3)(-42)$ $h(-42) = -126$